


The Hearing

by jehans



Series: Boldly [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehans/pseuds/jehans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting caught breaking "the sex rule", Starfleet Cadets Enjolras and Prouvaire go before the council. Meanwhile, Joly encounters a handsome fourth year, Combeferre is presented with a learning experience, and Courfeyrac meets his idol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hearing

Courfeyrac knows he’s probably a terrible person for this, but: he actually cannot stop giggling.

Because _fuck_ , he’s been caught having sex in the dorms (or getting ready to have sex in the dorms) no less than six times and not _once_ has he been called out for it. But of course the _second_ Enjolras and Jehan try to get a little “alone time” without taking the “proper precautions” they get court-martialed.

Well, they get called before the council, but same difference, right?

And Courfeyrac was really good and didn’t laugh _at all_ last night when Jehan got back to their room — partly because he did feel genuinely bad for his angry and sexually frustrated friends, and partly because Jehan is fucking _terrifying_ when he’s mad and Courfeyrac didn’t want to be on the wrong end of that — but now, as he’s strutting toward the mess hall after a successful combat class for a mid-morning snack, Courfeyrac _can’t stop giggling_.

And then he runs headlong into two second class cadets and nearly lands on his face.

“Woah!” one of the third years cries, reaching out as Courfeyrac goes down, hitting his ass on the floor with a dull _thump._ “What in blazes are you doing, cadet?”

“Sorry,” Courfeyrac mumbles, giggling again, and then finally looks up at the unwitting human barricade and gapes. “Shit!” he squeaks. “You’re Jim Kirk!”

The second cadet grins. “You’ve heard of me.” He sounds pleased, and his friend — the one who tried to catch Courfeyrac — rolls his eyes mightily. Kirk reaches down to help Courfeyrac to his feet.

“Heard of you?” Courfeyrac sputters while this happens. “You’re my hero!”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake,” the other one mumbles.

“Your _hero_ , eh?” Kirk repeats, looking delighted. He nudges his friend. “You hear that, Bones? I’m his _hero_."

“Yeah, Jim, I heard.”

“It’s just — you’re so _good at_ stuff!” Courfeyrac gushes unashamedly while Kirk preens. “Everyone’s so sure you’re gonna make captain like as soon as you graduate. And like _everyone_ wants to sleep with you, oh my god the stories I’ve heard, you’re my _hero!_ ”

Bones chokes a little, but Kirk just keeps grinning. “Always nice to meet a fan,” he says, clearly reveling in this. “What’s your name, cadet?”

“Courfeyrac, sir.”

Kirk nods. “You and I should sit down sometime, Cadet Courfeyrac. We can go into the city, maybe, get a drink.”

And then, with a clap to Courfeyrac’s shoulder, Kirk is striding off down the hall again, a grumbling Bones at his elbow.

Courfeyrac watches him go, beaming. He forgets about his mid-morning snack and bolts to the lifts that lead to the dorms.

Jehan is perched in the middle of his bed, sulking, when Courfeyrac comes up.

“ _Guess_ what just happened to me?” Courfeyrac squeals immediately upon entering.

Jehan looks up at him morosely. “What?” he asks.

“Oh, come on, little one,” Courfeyrac says soothingly, bouncing onto the bed with Jehan, “you’ll get yours soon.”

The glare Jehan shoots him is chilling. “It’s not _that_ , and you know it,” he says. “I haven’t seen Enjolras since last night, I can’t go to him because that’ll just get us both in trouble and he was really angry and I _miss him_.” He finishes the sentence with a frustrated roar and Courfeyrac reaches out to pat Jehan comfortingly on the knee.

“He’ll be fine,” Courfeyrac says genuinely, putting aside his news even though he _really wants to talk about meeting Jim Kirk_ but okay this is important, Jehan is upset. “He’ll calm down and you guys will have your stupid council meeting and you’ll probably just get a warning because _come on_ , who’s gonna convict you for having _sex?_ That’s so idiotic. And then you’ll go back to his room and you’ll _actually_ have sex and all will be right in Munchkinland.”

Jehan frowns, but his eyes flick up from where he’s been fiddling with the covers to meet Courfeyrac’s. “You think so?”

Courfeyrac nods vehemently. “You’ll be okay. Now can I tell you my thing please?”

Finally huffing out a small laugh, Jehan nods. “Fine, tell me your thing.”

“ _Guess_ who I just met?” Courfeyrac asks delightedly.

“Santa Claus.”

“Jim Kirk.”

Jehan’s mouth drops open. “You did?” he gasps. “Did the world implode?”

Courfeyrac laughs and shakes his head, then relays the entire incident to his roommate, collision and all.

At the end, Jehan whistles appreciatively. “He wants to take you out?” he says. “ _That_ is impressive, Courf.”

“Oh _god, I want to sleep with him_ ,” Courfeyrac moans, flopping backwards on the bed.

Jehan laughs. “Okay,” he says. “So seduce him, them.”

Courfeyrac pushes himself up on one elbow and cocks an eyebrow at Jehan. “Are you not going to bring up the obvious problem with this?”

That elicits a confused frown from Jehan. “The. . .age difference?” he guesses lamely.

“No!” Courfeyrac groans, flopping back down. “I want to have sex with him _so bad,_ but he’s _straight!_ ”

He excepted an _“ohhh_ ” sound or _something_ , but Jehan doesn’t make a noise at all. And then, when Courfeyrac props himself up a second time to look at his friend, Jehan is giving him the most dubious look he’s ever received.

“What?”

“If you say so,” Jehan says simply, and Courfeyrac scrambles to sit up, leaning so far forward in his excitement, he nearly knocks his face against Jehan’s.

“He’s not?” Courfeyrac gasps. “What have you heard? Did he sleep with a dude?!”

“No — Courf,” Jehan laughs, reaching out to steady his roommate and also push him back a little so their faces aren’t quite so close. “I’ve heard nothing. It’s an observation. He doesn’t seem entirely straight. I could be wrong!”

“Oh, I hope to every god and deity ever worshipped that you aren’t,” Courfeyrac says wistfully. “Okay, I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna seduce James Kirk!”

“Good luck,” Jehan says, a little wryly.

Courfeyrac darts forward to gather Jehan into his arms in a way he imagines is much like a loving mother hen. “Don’t worry, little chickie,” he coos, “you’ll have sex again soon.”

“Get off me,” Jehan growls, but Courfeyrac can hear the laugh in his voice, which just makes him hold tighter.

 

Grantaire wakes up to an exasperated sigh and a towel thrown at his head.

“Are you still fucking asleep?”

It’s not the most pleasant way to wake up, Grantaire muses, but it’s also not the worst. He pulls the towel off his face and sits up blearily.

“ _Someone_ kept me up late last night,” he croaks, smirking. Éponine turns around from digging in her chest of drawers to make a face at him.

“And yet,” she drawls, “ _I_ have been awake for three hours.”

“Fuck, I don’t envy you.”

Éponine snorts. “Haven’t you missed two classes already?”

“Nope,” Grantaire responds, lying back down to stretch. “I have a double period on Wednesday mornings and today it was free study time.”

“And so you slept,” Éponine mutters. “Smart.”

“Hey, I do well.”

“Barely.” She tosses his clothes at him. “Don’t you dare get caught on the way out of here. Apparently some couple’s going before the council today for getting caught naked in one of their rooms.”

“You’re kidding?” Grantaire laughs, delightedly. “Who?”

Éponine shrugs and goes back to whatever she’s doing in her dresser. Grantaire smiles at her back before sitting up again and starting to get dressed.

What they have is comfortable. Neither of them are even close to being emotionally mature enough to be in an actual adult relationship, but neither have the time for flirting and sleeping around. Besides, that’s a pain, and as they are both fond of and attracted to each other, it made sense to start hooking up. Now, they’re ridiculously close — much more so than either will admit to — and they’re comfortable, and it still makes sense.

While Éponine pulls a fresh uniform out of her dresser (she’s sweaty, Grantaire now notices, and must have just come back from one of her physical classes) and starts to change, Grantaire slides out of bed and pulls on his own clothes. He stops for just a moment to wrap his arms around her from behind and place a sloppy kiss to her face before he heads out, checking for officers before he slips out of the room and down the hall.

He’d probably just skip his next class, too, but Combeferre is in his next class, and Combeferre always knows pretty much everything about anything, and Grantaire is _really_ curious about who got caught having sex last night.

 

Ever since Joly heard about Jehan and Enjolras getting caught in their room (through a _very_ angry text sent to his communicator from Jehan last night), he’s been on edge. And Joly doesn’t _break_ the sex rule, he doesn’t even have anyone to break the sex rule _with_ , but he’s still tense. He doesn’t like this at all. Starfleet Academy is ridiculously hard — only a small percentage of the cadets who enroll actually make it to graduation without giving up and dropping out — and  it’s starting to feel like any little breach of conduct could get him landed in front of the council. And that is freaking him out.

So, when someone calls out from behind him as he’s walking down the hall, he doesn’t feel _totally_ ashamed for jumping like a startled rabbit.

“Sorry!” the voice behind his gasps as he swings around. “I didn’t mean to scare you, you just dropped your book.”

It’s an El-Aurian cadet Joly has seen around campus — he thinks they share a class, actually, although it’s a gigantic class and they sit on opposite sides of the auditorium. He’s tall and very handsome and he doesn’t have any hair, and he is indeed holding out one of Joly’s textbooks.

“Thanks,” Joly says, taking it from him quickly and trying not to stare. “Sorry, I’m just a little jumpy.”

The El-Aurian grins at him. He’s got a fantastic smile, which Joly can’t help but notice, and then return. “You’re Joly, right?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Joly answers, startled. “Have we met?”

“No, I’ve seen you in class,” the El-Aurian says, waving a hand almost apologetically. He then sticks that hand out in greeting. “I’m Lesgle,” he says. “Friends call me Bossuet.”

Joly shakes the other cadet’s hand, smiling. “Why?” he asks, feeling weirdly at ease talking to this tall, handsome, older cadet who’s apparently been watching him in class.

“It’s pun,” Bossuet explains, looking a little embarrassed. “It’s actually not very funny, but you can feel free to call me by it if you want.”

“Bossuet like the French orator?” Joly asks, which makes Bossuet gape at him a little.

“You’re smart,” he says softly. “I mean, I guess I should have known, you’re _here_ — but you’re quiet in class.”

Joly blinks. He’s pretty sure he’s blushing. This tall, handsome, older cadet has not only noticed him in class, but has noticed how much he _speaks in class_ and is _talking to him now in the middle of the hallway_. By all logic, this really should creep him out, but as it stands, this is just making his sex-rule-nerves worse.

“I’m just a fourth class,” he hears himself saying as excuse for his quiet.

“Oh yeah, I know,” Bossuet answers casually, and then blushes himself. “God, I sound creepy, don’t I?” He seems to have just noticed this. “I’m so sorry, I only mean I’ve seen you around this year, and you weren’t here before. That doesn’t sound less creepy, I’m sorry, I’ll go now.”

“No, wait!” Joly thrusts out a hand to stop Bossuet from brushing past him down the hall. “It’s not — I don’t think you’re creepy.”

Bossuet smiles again. “You don’t?”

Joly shakes his head. He really _really_ doesn’t.

“Oh,” Bossuet breathes. “Good.”

They’re grinning stupidly at each other and Joly knows it. He’s also pretty aware that Bossuet is a _fourth year_ and probably could be chatting up any number of cadets in the academy but he’s here, smiling at Joly like an idiot. At _Joly_.

“I have to go to class,” Bossuet finally says reluctantly, “but I’d love to talk to you more. Do you want to sit together at dinner later? You can tell me about your fourth-class woes and I can let you know whether or not they get any better.”

“Yeah!” Joly answers, probably too enthusiastically. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

The way Bossuet’s face lights up reminds Joly a bit of the sun. “Great!” he says.

They’re both still grinning when Bossuet jogs away to get to class.

 

Combeferre isn’t entirely sure what she’s supposed to learn at this hearing, but one of her professors suggested she go, that it would be a “learning experience,” and if there’s one thing Combeferre never says no to, it’s a learning experience.

She did manage to convince Grantaire — who guffawed like a hyena when he heard who was going before the council and had been asked to leave the classroom until he could contain himself — not to come, that it would be boring, and for that she is grateful. She doesn’t need her best friend sniggering in her ear for the entire learning process. Which he absolutely would do. She’s early, as always, so she finds a seat in the mostly-empty auditorium and pulls a book out of her bag to wait.

Meanwhile, Jehan is outside in the hall trying to keep himself from freaking out because Enjolras isn’t here yet.

“You know him, he’s not going to be late,” Courfeyrac is saying soothingly, perched on one of the benches outside the hearing room while Jehan paces in from of him.

“Are you really gonna be in there?” Jehan snaps back at him, too much on edge to reel himself in.

Courfeyrac seems to get it, though, and doesn’t bristle. “I don’t have to be if you don’t want an audience. I can wait out here if you’d rather.” He shrugs. “I’m here to be supportive.”

Jehan sighs and closes his eyes, stopping his pacing and trying to breathe. “Sorry,” he says softly. “You can come in. Thank you.”

“You’re gonna be okay,” Courfeyrac assures him, smiling like he really believes it — which he probably does, he is Courfeyrac of the Unending Faith, after all. It’s hard not to believe him, too, when he’s like this.

Still, it’s a gigantic relief when Enjolras rounds the corner and strides toward them.

“You’re here!” Jehan breathes out as he reaches them. He wants to throw him arms around Enjolras’ neck and hold him, be held by him, but apart from the fact that this would work against them at this particular hearing, Enjolras is rigid and angry. He’s not going to want to be embraced right now. So Jehan’s hands fist at his sides instead while Enjolras lets out a huff.

“Of course I’m here,” he says, but he says it gently.

Jehan opens his mouth to say something else — he’s not sure what, but he’s craving to either comfort or be comforted — but they don’t have time for anything right now because Admiral Barnett and Commander Javert are brushing past them into the hearing room.

“Come on, we gotta go,” Courfeyrac mutters, ushering Jehan and Enjolras inside, too. Something about the way he says ‘we’, like they’re _all_ in this — like they always have been, the three of them, even though Jehan and Enjolras are together now, unlike when they started this, and _they’re_ the ones in trouble now — there’s something about the way Courfeyrac still lumps himself in with them when he doesn’t have to that calms Jehan down much more than anything else has all day.

The council is already seated at their long table when Jehan and Enjolras are shown to their podiums on one side of the room. Commander Javert is on the other side, standing straight and firm and immovable. Admiral Barnett calls the session to order and introduces the issue. The auditorium is mostly empty, just a few students scattered around the seats, taking notes. Jehan wishes none of them were there — this is embarrassing enough — but then he locks eyes with Courfeyrac, who grins at him like this is no big deal.

And maybe it isn’t. Maybe they’re gonna be fine.

Combeferre watches this silent exchange between the two of them, and then keeps her eyes on the boy in the audience. She knows she’s seen him around, but she’s never paid much attention to him before. She always sort of saw him as a baby-Kirk, just as enthusiastic, just as cocky. . .just as promiscuous. But there’s something about the way he smiles so encouragingly at his friend that catches her attention in a way he hasn’t before.

Combeferre is jerked out of her reverie by Commander Javert’s voice, outlining how he found the two cadets the night before, how he had been given a tip that they might be breaking the “sex rule” and how he caught them “in the act.”

“Who gave you the tip-off, commander?” Enjolras asks quickly before they can continue on with the proceedings. His voice is icy and he’s fixed Javert with a frightening look.

Javert doesn’t even blink under his glare. “That information is not available to you,” he answers dryly.

“I have the right to face my accuser directly,” Enjolras argues, “that includes the right to know who my accuser _is_.”

“ _I_ am your accuser, cadet,” Javert snarls.

“As is whoever accused us initially,” Jehan pipes up firmly.

Javert turns to the board, who are mumbling amongst themselves. Eventually, one of the board members — Captain Valjean, Combeferre recognizes from one of her classes last year — looks up and nods.

“You do have that right,” she says calmly. “Commander Javert.”

Javert sighs. “I received the tip from a Cadet Pontmercy.”

Jehan has to resist the urge to reach out and take Enjolras’ hand the way he absolutely bristles at the name. _It’ll be okay_ , he wants to say, but he can’t know that anyway.

In the stands, Courfeyrac is typing a quick outgoing text to Joly on his communicator, advising him to get his ass over here because it is looking entirely possible that Enjolras might completely erupt and the only people who have a chance of bringing him down when he’s like this are his friends.

“Can we continue?” Javert asks, his voice clipped.

Admiral Barnett nods. “Let’s,” he says. “Cadets Enjolras and Prouvaire, do you have anything to say for yourselves?”

“There is no way that Commander Javert can know we were having or intending to have sex when he entered my dormitory last night,” Enjolras says right away, like he’s planned this argument ahead of time. Even from her seat in the audience, Combeferre can see how rigid his shoulders are.

“When I arrived,” Javert cuts in, “Cadet Enjolras was wearing nothing but a towel and Cadet Prouvaire was hidden, without any form of clothing, in the closet.”

“Are you implying that we were fornicating in the closet, commander?” Enjolras snaps.

“I am accusing you of breaking Starfleet’s code of conduct,” Javert shoots back.

“Sexual relations are not against Starfleet’s code of —”

“They are if they take place within the walls of an Academy dormitory,” Javert says evenly. He is too calm to Enjolras’ storm, and it’s only making Enjolras more angry.

“I was on my way to the shower,” Enjolras says tersely.

“And your friend?”

“He was —”

“Let him speak for himself,” Barnett interrupts, and then all eyes turn to Jehan.

“I was changing,” Jehan says without missing a beat. “I was borrowing a uniform from Enjolras’ roommate, Cadet Joly. All of mine were in the laundry.”

Joly is only a little bit taller than Jehan, it’s a believable story.

Until: “When I discovered Cadet Prouvaire, he did not have a uniform on his person,” Javert says, almost unfeelingly. “Before I escorted him from the room, he retrieved his own uniform from under the bed.”

Jehan closes his eyes. He doesn’t have an argument to that.

“That is damning evidence, cadets,” Barnett tells them.

“So what?” Enjolras finally snaps. “No one but Commander Javert even enforces this rule! There are _hundreds_ of cadets who break this insipid rule _every day_ and not _one_ of them is called out and humiliated like we have been.”

“Cadet —” Barnett starts a warning, but Enjolras isn’t done.

“I know for a _fact_ ,” he hisses, “that officers _in this room_ have been aware of cadets having sexual relations in their dorms and done _nothing_ to stop them. Captain Valjean, for one!”

“Enjolras!” Jehan cries. He really likes Valjean and throwing her under the bus is _not_ the way to get out of this.

“This is bullshit!” Enjolras yells, half to Jehan and half to the room at large.

“Regardless,” Admiral Barnett cuts through, his voice loud and authoritative, “you were caught in the act of breaking Starfleet Academy’s code of conduct. The evidence is enough to convict you both and standard procedure dictates you both be put on academic suspension.”

Enjolras sucks in his breath, his nostrils flaring. Jehan’s mouth falls open a little, eyes widening in anger. Javert smirks.

Barnett bangs his gavel. “You’re dismissed.”


End file.
